


Well, you never asked me about Martin!

by nightinpinkunderwear (knightinpinkunderwear)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Digital Art, Fanart, Gotham Rogues - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2019, nygmobblepotweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/nightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Ed wants to adopt Killer Croc, neither Oswald nor Waylon really know what to do about that.





	Well, you never asked me about Martin!




End file.
